Luminescent CHAOS
by Koshii-LPfan2002
Summary: The struggle between Shadow and Sonic, and the truth that lies within... Please R&R!!
1. The Chronographic Synchronization

****

[_Luminescent Chaos _]

Disclaimer/Author's note: I don't own any characters, except the ones I make up...Certain story elements were pulled straight from my imagination to create a Hybrid of a cool story. Trust me, you'll like it. -Koshii

(Preface)

Knuckles

**__**

The surreal light of the moon beamed down to the dreamy, dew-covered ground. Knuckles knew he was in for a rough night as he stood on the watchtower. He thought silently to himself about how he met Sonic and Miles(Tails, as he preferred to be called). Denouncing the fact that they were enemies at the time, he was still astounded and dazzled by Sonic's inner persona. He almost envied Sonic for his power he had acquired... And yet in a way, he wanted to befriend him.

"Who the heck are you?!" Sonic exclaimed, rather than questioned.

"........"Knuckles ignored him.

"Com'on tell me!" Sonic forced.

"I am Knuckles." he barely said.

"Ahhh...Then Knuckles, can you help me out?" Sonic asked invitingly. He had a quality of calmness in his eyes, Knuckles never saw anyone like that before.

Knuckles returned from his flashback and looked back out to the dark sea. He wondered how the others were doing now at HeadQuarters. Was Sonic obsessing over his spikes as usual? Or was he asleep? Knuckles tried to stop thinking about his now most trusted friends, he had a job to do.

Continuing his patrol, he went to and from along the small railing of the watchtower. Little did he see the blur of darkness zoom into the gateway and on to the HeadQuarters...

(Chapter 1)

Shadow

**__**

Shadow sped undetected to the side of HQ. He breathed momentarily and began scaling the wall. The cold touch of the metal didn't seem to effect him as he hastily made his way to the nearest window. To his luck, it was the window of none other then the hedgehog himself. Shadow moved in and hid behind the blue curtain.

Of course, as he expected, the room was empty, minus the mess of clothes and useless stuff piled all over the floor. Shadow sped to the treasure he was looking for, the Chaos Emeralds. They were on Sonic's dresser, undefended. Shadow took all seven and pocketed them. They already filled him with energy. Thinking fast, Shadow jumped out the window and landed without a sound on the damp grass. He smirked as he passed the in-thought Knuckles.

Sonic quickly entered the threshold of his room. He noted the significant change in the way his room was a mess. Then he say the broken cases that once held the infamous Chaos Emeralds, they were mysteriously gone.

"……..What the-" he started.

The repetitive noise of an alarm startled him. It's loud piercing sound rang throughout his ears. Thinking quickly, he jumped out the closed window.

Glass shattered as Sonic boomed to the ground. He landed and began to run.

Something was drawing him…Something sinister…

Knuckles

Knuckles watched as Sonic sped into a bluish blur.

"Where are you going??" he yelled.

"…To find Robotnik!!" Sonic called back in a faint voice.

Knuckles wanted to go with him, but decided to stay back.

Remorse and guilt fled into his veins. He couldn't believe he let this happen…His friends were counting on him, and he let them down…

"Try again, Knuckles, try again…" A strange voice called from behind him in the shadows…

Tails

Tails flew above Sonic quietly. So far, he wasn't tired, which was overall good. If he paused to rest, Sonic would be easily lost. Sonic maintained speed and zoomed toward the North, Tails followed as quick as he could. He didn't want Sonic to know he was tagging along.

Shadow

Shadow entered the still broke down Death Egg. He needed to see Dr.Robotnik before he transformed…

The short metal pipe-aligned passageway was dull and gray. His shoes clanked slightly on the metallic steel. Finally, he made it to the Generator Room. Dr.Robotnik was sitting silently in the chair which was conveniently located in the center of the circular room. Green lights and crystals covered the walls, giving Shadow's red eyes a weird, eerie effect.

"I have come." Shadow said bluntly.

"And so you have, do you possess my Chaos Emeralds? Or do you have the Master Emerald itself?" Dr.Robotnik said in a hap-hazard manner.

"The latter." Shadow replied shortly, he was one of few words.

"That will do, give them to me!" Dr.Robotnik's greed surfaced. He stood up and walked to Shadow.

Shadow held out his hand, but then he hesitated.

Something wasn't right, Dr.Robotnik wasn't the same as he was before.

"Come on! You stupid fool!!" Dr.Robotnik grabbed after the Emeralds.

Shadow countered and with ease, pushed him down to the ground.

Dr.Robotnik slid a few feet, by the amazing force that Shadow had effortlessly inflicted upon him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Dr.Robotnik was drenched in anxiety.

"I have no use for you, doctor…" Shadow said boldly.

He held up the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Emerald Activate!!" he yelled, he threw the Emeralds into the air.

They stopped in midair, forming an octagonal fashion. They began twirling around slowly and enveloped Shadow completely, spinning faster and faster.

Black smoke swirled magically around Shadow and the Emeralds, creating a sphere of darkness.

Shadow was twitching with energy, electricity surged about his body. He rose up and exited the sphere, only he was now different.

His eyes, not flamboyant and fiery like the sun, but bright yellow like a fore-feather on a Phoenix's wing. He sparkled like he was made of fairy dust, his fists clenched in uncontrollable anger. His fur, otherwise black was now yellow, and his red stripes were black.

And his enigmatic quills were now forced upward, jagging into the sky like an unfathomable mountain range visible in the sunset.

The Chaos Emeralds were now a part of him, for a limited amount of time, however.

"Now, I will dispose of you..." Chaotic Shadow boomed.

He had no control over his body. He ran after Dr.Robotnik, who was slowly backing off,.

"W-Wait!" Dr.Robotnik yelled as he was rammed against the metal pipelines.

The impact shattered the wall and left Dr.Robotnik unconscious and badly hurt.

"...Hmm..." Chaotic Shadow said as he turned to the chair in the middle of the room.

Sonic

Sonic made it to the Death Egg in due time. He sped into the Generator Room to see Eggman (Dr.Robotnik) on the floor. Some other hedgehog was sitting in the chair.

"W-What the heck are you?!" Sonic yelled, startled. He stepped back in amazement. "You stole the Chaos Emeralds!!"

"How can you steal something that was predestinedly yours??" the hedgehog boomed.

Sonic thought he was in for it, big time...

"I suppose you think I want to kill you?" the glowing hedgehog asked.

"No, give me back the Emeralds!" Sonic demanded.

"That's alright, I have something else I have to attend to..." Shadow sat down. "For your information, I am Shadow. Right now I am Chaotic Shadow, thanks to the Chaos Emeralds...And I am far more superior to you!!"

"Then you realize I am Sonic, right?" Sonic pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, we are so much alike..." Shadow looked up, "And yet so different."

"Riighhtt... How so?"

"I am a piece of you." Chaotic Shadow revealed.

"And how is that possible?!" Sonic asked intently.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Chaotic Shadow replied.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Chaotic Shadow repeated.

"You just said that..."

"What?"

"Ughhh! Arghhhh!" Sonic was fed up with it, he charged after Chaotic Shadow and attempted to ram him.

Chaotic Shadow pushed him away.

"This is boring." Chaotic Shadow said, mildly amused. He stood up and began glowing bright.

"Chaos Emeralds, revive this ship!!" he commanded, he lost his power and returned to regular Shadow. The Chaos Emeralds inputted themselves into the chair. It lit up and the now visible Generator started up.

Sonic looked up at the Generator. It was a mechanism of glass gears that began rotating. The Death Egg replenished with a flash of energy.

Sonic crouched down and grabbed Shadow to protect him from the explosion.

In a moment, it was over. Sonic held Shadow who was barely conscious. The Chaos Emeralds were floating in the air. The Death Egg was slowly rising, as was Miles...


	2. Tears of Rain, Fears of Pain

****

Author's note/disclaimer: First off, U already know I don't own Sonic or NE other characters…Sega owns em… I do however own my ideas I've intertwined with theirs…Ohh and another thing, Hikari McCloud is soo cool!! For comic relief, I suggest you read Walk A Mile In MY Soapshoes! Another thing, the reason Dyce and Chronomesh aren't described extremely is because they are going to be slowly revealed as the story progresses. I wanted people to wonder who they are and what their true purposes really are before I actually reveal their identities. Thanx, Bizounce!!!

(Chapter 2: Tears of Rain, Fears of Pain)

Knux

A large red cat materialized from the shadows. Knuckles quickly stepped back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Dyce, I've come here to assist you." the furry cat said. His green eyes stared deep into Knuckle's soul.

"Help me what?!" Knuckles stepped forward.

"To find your inner self..."

Sonic

Sonic laid Shadow down and stood up, he grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and pocketed them. He felt the warm feeling of being complete when he was with them.

Eggman (Dr.Robotnik), was still unconscious. Sonic wondered whether or not to throw him off.

"Well…Why not?" he said as he began sliding Eggman toward the exit.

The strenuous task was almost done when Sonic had Eggman at the edge, looking off into nothing but blue skies. Below, Miles flew up and crashed into Sonic.

The impact caused Eggman to fall off. In a heap of blue and orange, Sonic and Tails were mumbling as they got untangled.

"What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked loudly.

Seeing that Shadow was down, Tails scolded Sonic to keep his voice down.

"Alright already!" Sonic said as he lowered his voice.

He quickly explained the situation to Miles.

"Oh…So that's why the Death Egg is revived.." Tails exasperated. He brushed a white hair from his face aside with a graceful paw. He looked cutely at the ground, lost in thought.

__

I hate it when he spaces off like that…Sonic thought.

"Poor guy.." Sonic sympathized as he walked gracefully to the window. Through it he saw an island, a floating island.

"So this is the Floating Island we were once on…" Sonic said as he looked out with disbelief.

"Yeah Sonic. This has been the weirdest night. Why does the Island shine like that?" Miles questioned. He walked up to the window.

"Must be the Master Emerald…" Sonic looked down at the Chaos Emeralds that were shinning bright. "The Emeralds react to the Master Emerald…"

"Whoa..." Tails said in awe. The reaction to the Master Emerald was quite evident.

They were interrupted by Shadow.

"Hey!! He's gone!" Sonic yelled as he looked around, Shadow was absent.

Shadow

The black hedgehog floated down to the Floating Island with amazing grace and cat-like dexterity. He landed without a sound on the ancient ground.

Dusting himself off, Shadow glanced around. The surroundings were cold. Ice seemed to spread throughout the area. Pillars about the same height as Shadow, lined the snow covered path. Apexed upon the pillars were shinning diamonds, that mysteriously rotated.

Shadow began running inland. Toward the center. There appeared to be a large building in the middle. _Maybe the Master Emerald is in there... Just maybe. _Shadow thought.

After gaining speed, Shadow seemed to hover over the snow. Wind caused the powder to swirl around and create shinning stars. Shadow looked like a fallen angel from afar, due to the icy surroundings and the way he hovered.

Miles

"Uhh... Where are we going?!" Tails asked.

"Ohh ----! I have no clue... We're gonna have to jump!" Sonic yelled.

He grabbed Miles and ran to the exit. Quickly, he jumped off, with Tails following.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Miles yelled concerning from above.

"Nah, I have my Chaos Emeralds..."

Sonic called upon them. He glowed with energy. Suddenly, some glitch occurred. The Emeralds stopped giving him power. He held tightly onto them but they resisted.

They were nearing closer to the Island.

"What's going on, Sonic?" Miles asked loudly.

"I can't..." Sonic stressed as the Emeralds shot out of his hand and scattered down to the Island.

The occurrence caused Sonic to fly back hitting Tails hard in the face.

Sonic was knocked unconscious from the impact and was sent sprawling toward the Island.

Miles however was still blinded and missed the Island, hitting the Earth with a resounding thud.

Shadow

Within a few minutes, Shadow cautiously entered the building.

Judging by the architecture of the building, it was a ruin. Shadow ran down the long hall to find out it ended and suddenly Shadow was in a large room. The ceiling was so high, Shadow couldn't see it.

A large mechanism was in the back of the room. Shadow ran up to it in fascination. the machine had a technological design that he had never seen before. _It may have been made by the Ancients long ago_. Shadow concluded. He was still mad that Sonic stole back the Chaos Emeralds. Perhaps the Master Emerald was right in front of his eyes, disguised by this machine. A sketch of a clock and three gears, set in a triangular format was on the mechanism. Maybe he needed a key...

Knuckles

It was dawn when his senses went wacko. Someone was on the Floating Island.

"Come on, Dyce. We got to get on that Island." Knux pointed a massive fist up at the sky.

"Alright, I have wings, you know!" Dyce moved into the light, revealing... two beautiful blue dragon wings.

Knux hurried and got on him, they actually flew very fast. Stopping only to rest once.

Sonic

Slowly recovering, Sonic sat up. Luckily, he had one Chaos emerald nearby. He picked it up and dusted it off.

"Six more to go..."he smirked as he tied it to a necklace chain. He kept five rings with him at all times. The Chaos Emerald was red. He laughed as it swung about around his neck.

"I really am delirious..." he stood up and adjusted his soap shoes. He was in the snow. Noticing footsteps , that eventually led to now shuffling, he realized Shadow was on the Island. He began to speed toward the large ruins.

Tails

Miles slowly stood up. He was so weak he could barely stand.

"Ohhh...Man! I guess it's game over for me..." he sat down and fell asleep. He fell into a dream, unlike any other...

Shadow

Shadow was still stuck. He'd tried everything to get that Master Emerald, nothing worked.

Giving up, he sat down.

That was when someone appeared from behind a clock.

"Hello Shadow..." the white hedgehog said.

"Huh?" Shadow looked up. "Sonic?"

"No... I am Chronomesh. Beholder of fate and time itself." the hedgehog's sky blue eyes pierced into Shadow's soul. 

"Okey... can you help me?" Shadow asked. 

"Yes, but only you can decide if you need to be helped." Chronomesh walked over to Shadow, his chest had an infinite symbol on it. "Sonic will be coming soon, he already has one of the chaos emeralds..."

"He lost them?" Shadow was confused. 

"Yes, the emeralds can't stand the energy from the Master Emerald, so they are forced to separate." Chronomesh explained. "With all seven chaos emeralds, that machine will work."

"What will it do?"

"Only time will tell..." Chronomesh said, looking back to the clock. "You can't change your predestined path. Even the Emeralds can't stand up to fate."

"Then what do I do?" Shadow asked.

"You are merely a clone. That machine will make you Sonic's opposite, if you are touching him when it is activated..." Chronomesh revealed.

"So I will be his counter part?" Shadow inquired. 

"Indeed. Then when you fight him, it will be like he is fighting himself."

"So he'll lose...?" 

"No, you can't kill him, and he can't kill you."

"Why?"

"Because you'd kill yourself. Is that what you want?" Chronomesh asked.

"I guess it's a risk I'll have to acquire, I could use the immunity." Shadow looked at his newfound power.

Chronomesh pulled six Chaos Emeralds from the clock. He handed them to Shadow...

"I'll have to modify the future... Enjoy..." Chronomesh faded as did the clock.

Shadow laughed as he waited for Sonic to enter....

Sonic

Sonic entered the Mystic Ruins. He sped to the room where Shadow was waiting. Stopping, Sonic walked cautiously to the middle of the room, his Chaos Emerald shining brightly from it's chain. 

"I know who you are, Sonic." Shadow said menacingly. He stood up, his quills atwitter. 

"Oh, do you." Sonic mocked. He tapped his foot.

"Yes, but lets fight first." Shadow jumped at Sonic, attempting to grab him. Sonic shot out from under him and turned around to face Shadow. 

"Resistance is a waste of your DAMN time!!"

"Sonic unhooked his necklace with the Chaos Emerald. 

"You want this... Come and get it!" Sonic threatened. 

Shadow ran after him. Sonic threw the necklace up in the air, expecting Shadow to be distracted. However Shadow did stop, but only to throw his six Chaos Emeralds into the air as well. 

Sonic had to transform to Super Sonic before Shadow transformed...

"CHAOS-"

"CHAOS-" they said in unison.

"-EMERALD ACTIVATE!!!" they yelled, in perfect synchronization. 

Sonic jumped up, as did Shadow. They looked like mirror twins of each other. 

The Emeralds revolved around both of them, creating a surge of energy. A white ball of energy formed around Sonic as a black ball did the same to Shadow.

Time was no longer flowing, but frozen, 

space was no longer occupied,

matter was no longer physical,

energy was over abundant,

and Shadow and Sonic were fused together. 

The world seemed to turn upside down. 

It shattered into a million pieces, 

then meshed together incomplete. 

Dimensions were overlapping each other.

It took days to complete,

And yet within a second, it as over.

The Divine Chaos have awakened,

For it is the beginning of the end of the world...


End file.
